Hyperdimension Neptunia - The Solution
by Dr. Humanity
Summary: This one shot was done while I have been in the sadest moments of my life. I came back to it - little by little until it was complete. I hope you enjoy my creativity...


Story Title: Hyperdimension Neptunia - The Solution

Summary: This one shot was done while I have been in the sadest moments of my life. I came back to it - little by little until it was complete. I hope you enjoy my creativity...

* * *

It was a twilight day in Planeptune, on the planet of Gamindustri. Nearly everyone had tucked themselves in bed or had wound down for the evening.

The time was around 19:45PM and a lot of the residents of Planeptune had gone to bed. That would include people such as one Tome by the name of Histoire.

The wind gently blew against the Nep Tower as the guards on the inside of the Tower looked to each other. Then, when they thought something was trying to get in - They diverted their attention again.

No-one saw a Purple haired girl go out from the Tower though. Her name was Neptune. She was wearing glasses which in the world of Gamindustri gave you an almost immunity to being seen.

Her heart beated rythumically as she walked from the Nep Tower to another part of Planeptune, mainly - The Central Park.

She was carrying a bag. It had a series of instruments inside but most importantly... There was a rope in it. It looked like the kind of rope one would find in a Wild West Film that Planeptune often showed its residents.

Tap, Tap, Tap. Clack, Ti Ti, Clack. Went the boots that Neptune wore. She sighed heavily as she reached a giant oak tree in the center of the Central Park.

The weather didn't change. It stayed in the Twilight realm it had been most of the day. The Gods seemingly knowing what Lady Purple Heart was planning to do. They wouldn't be happy, sure, but it was Neptune's decision - Not theirs.

It has been approximately 35 months since the fall of A-S-I-C and the Makers had all dispersed to their relevant places.

As Neptune finished tying the noose to the tree branch above her, she felt a tear fall down her face. The main character was seriously considering the final option. Perhaps this would make Nepgear the new CPU? Perhaps Histoire could find someone else to moan at?

To be perfectly honest - Neptune was fed up with being scolded and told she wasn't doing things right. She had done everything she could do in her life - Even when she met Nepgear for the first time and Nepgear didn't know much about the meaning of the word "clingy", Neptune knew one day she would be forced to complete the solution... Even at the cost of her own life.

'Nepu...' She sighed again as her thoughts went through her head. The ramifications of what she was about to do coming to her a little too late. Her mind was made up. "I'm sorry everyone. It's just... This is the only thing I can think to do now. The only thing that Neptune had wished for at the moment she levitated to putting her head through the noose was - Someone to rescue her from her cruel fate.

Yet, even as she started to lower her powers and the noose began to take the strain of her neck = No-one came to her aid.

After everything she had done. After everyone she had met and helped. Not one person came to her aid.

Neptune closed her eyes as she let the noose do its work - Silencing the Nep for the rest of eternity.

Seven years later, to this day, no-one knows why Neptune committed suicide.

Some say it was because of remants of Arfoire, or Rei Ryghts, or maybe even the Deity of Sin... But... Histoire knew better.

Nepgear had cried for over two years since the event every time the name 'Neptune' came up in conversation. Everytime it did - She would fill with tears and demand to be left alone.

Histoire was working at her desk after Nepgear had taken the strain of the CPU position. There was no-more candidates in the position beneath her. If Nepgear died... That would be the literal end of Planeptune.

Uzume hadn't been happy - In fact, she had been livid with what Neptune had done. She resented Neptune for this, leaving them all behind. But... Histoire had reminded her that she was not happy internally, so how could she reflect that externally?

Noire had shut herself in her office and Kei had to literally force paperwork digitally through an open vent and close it every day.

Vert had tried to see Neptune's side of the argument... To try to be the voice of reason but she could not.

Rom and Ram didn't understand, neither did Uni really.

Blanc had been hit extremely hard, just like Noire. She had returned herself to isolation and never once came out of her library. The only time anyone ever even saw her was when Rom or Ram needed to speak to her. She would only speak to the twins or MAYBE Mina. But no-one else.

Histoire sighed heavily as she signed another piece of paperwork. "Why Neptune... Just why..." She muttered again and again. It had been seven years ago - Granted - but it still resonated with the entire of Hyperdimension...

Thinking of the Ultradimension, the moment Plutia had heard...Histoire didn't want to think about it but... Plutia had become such a shut in that no-one could get near her. Everytime someone got even so much as near her room - They would be forced away by the most powerful field imaginable.

You could say that the guards didn't do their duty that day. But it wasn't their fault. They had been on high alert just in case something like this occured but... Not even they could have predicted it.

All Neptune had tried to do. All through her life, was help. And to be happy and joyful for the people she loved around her. No matter who it was, no matter where they came from, etc, she would always be nice to them. Her motto was, "They could be good or evil, not nice or nice, but if I don't know them - I will treat them as though they were my friend always."

**[The End]**

That is perhaps something this author will always live by. Even though things get hard and almost impossible, I will try to live through it - No matter how much it hurts.

My friends mean a lot to me. My family means even more. Just like Histoire would say, "You can't choose your family, but you can choose your friends-Nepgear stop designing MORE shoes!"

Well, not quite, but you get my point.

I hope this story, even though it was a small one shot, showed you a little insignificant emotion that I have. I consider this to be some of my best writing to date.

I have but one more thing to say - And that is:-

"May the Winds of Fortune Guide you on the next adventure."

Good luck mina (Everyone).

And goodbye.

Signed: Archaeologist of Humanity


End file.
